towerofsaviorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Frayja and Lævateinn
.jpg| }} |} |hp=100|def=10|coin=5123|esk=1502}} |hp=14,278,950|def=22890|coin=6383|esk=1461}} |} : I can't watch Brother fight with his injured body. I just can't...but he won't listen to me... What should I do...? As the Summoner was pondering a way to help her, Loki stepped out of the bush. Freyja wiped away her tears quickly as Loki stood before her. : You're worrying about the competition, right? The whole camp could hear the quarrel earlier. : You don't want him to go... Humph, Thor has the hammer of thunder. In other words, Freyr can't possibly win without his Lævateinn...if you know what I mean. Loki walked away with the Summoner afterwards, leaving Freyja in the woods alone. 【Enter Wave 3】 Loki and the Summoner heard rapid footsteps behind them when they were returning to the camp. They turned around and saw Freyja catching up to them. : Wait up! Can I ask for a favour? 【Meet BOSS】 Loki and the Summoner visited Freyr when they got back to the camp. The Summoner glanced at Loki, who seemed to have a plan up his sleeve. Loki grinned and led the Summoner into Freyr's tent. : Freyr, you're ready to fight Thor, right? Why don't You fight me now to warm yourself up? 【Defeated BOSS】 : Ha! Sounds fun! They called you 'the Treacherous Mastermind'. Are you sure that picking a fight with me is a good idea? : That's right. So? It's not too late to walk away. : Humph! I won't lose to anyone in a fight! }} |damage=9161|turn=1 |hp=3865980|def=22890|coin=0|esk=1401}} |} : Since you don't have any weapons, I'll fight you with my bare hands. Fair and square! : Humph! You'll regret it if you take me lightly. Freyr threw punches at Loki multiple times, but Loki predicted all of his movements and dodged them easily. : It was you who challenged me to the fight. Don't you think a challenger should be more aggressive? : It's part of my strategy. What? Feeling impatient already? 【Meet BOSS】 Freyr and Loki's fight continued with one side attacking and the other side dodging. They had both reached their limits. Sweat poured from their foreheads. The next turn would be the decisive blow. Loki caught a glimpse of Freyja tiptoeing through the crowd with Lævateinn in her arms. He smiled knowing it was time to end this. : I'll end you now. : Bring it on! 【Defeated BOSS】 Loki predicted Freyr's movement again and took his fist deliberately, and pretended to be exhausted as he fell to the ground. : No wonder you're the leader of the Vanir. I underestimated you! That's why Odin is hoping for an alliance between you and the Aesir. : Vanir are much stronger than Aesir. Don't you dare compare us! I'll prove myself in the competition with Thor! : 'Such a stubborn man. Now I understand why Freyja worries about him all the time. : 'Without Lævateinn, I hope that he will forget about the competition. We've done enough.' }} |hp=5365420|def=12140|coin=100|esk=1712}} |} : W-what? Lævateinn is gone... Has it been stolen by the demons? Dang it! Send my order. All soldiers search for the thief! : It doesn't matter whoever stole Lævateinn, you can't win against Thor's god hammer! Just give up already! : I don't care. I must take the competition! It involves the pride of the Vanir. I won't give up as long as I have my fists and soul! : Your health is far more important than the pride of the Vanir! Why do you have to push yourself so far? : ...You’re my sister. You should know best! 【Meet BOSS】 To keep the competition concealed from the demons, the battleground was set in a Greenfield deep in the forest. Freyr only brought an elite team with him. Freyja could not help worrying about her brother. The Summoner intended to comfort her, only to be stopped by Loki. : You've tried your best. Some things are destined to happen. You can't alter them just because you want to... Leave things be. The Summoner knew that Freyr was destined to lose to Thor because he didn't have Lævateinn, but still he could not bear to watch Freyja suffer from anxiety. 【Defeated BOSS】 Freyr and the Summoner arrived at the camp in the forest. Odin and Thor, the leader of the Aesir, were waiting. The atmopshere became tense the moment Thor and Freyr met. They were smiling, but a handshake battle was already happening between them... The Summoner hoped for the best in this competition. }} zh:費蕾雅與勝利之劍